Elena und Stefan
thumb|322pxDas ist die Beziehung zwischen der Vampirin und Doppelgängerin Elena Gilbert und dem Vampir Stefan Salvatore Die beiden zusammen werden von ihren Fans "Stelena" genannt. Frühere Geschichte Stefan hatte Elena gerettet, als sie mit ihren Eltern die Vickery Bridge runtergestürzt ist. Stefan konnte nur sie retten, als er nochmal runtertauchte war es schon zu spät ihre Eltern zu retten. Als er in ihr Gesicht blickte merkte er, dass sie so aussah, wie Katherine und konnte es kaum glauben. Er forschte nach ihrer Herkunft, merkte auch, dass sie Adoptiert wurde und merkte, dass sie nicht Katherine war. Er wollte gehen, aber konnte es nicht lassen sie kennen zu lernen. So beschloss er an der Mystic Falls highschool zu gehen, wo sie sich beide kennen lernten. Staffel Eins In Liebes Tagebuch trafen sich Elena und Stefan das erste mal, vor dem Jungsklo. Im Untericht warfen sich die beiden immer wieder Blicke zu, was Bonnie merkte und gleich "starring @ U" (= er steht auf dich) schrieb, aber auch Matt, Elenas Ex-Freund. Elena ging auf dem Friedhof um Tagebuch zu schreiben, dann kam aber Nebel auf und auf Vogel kam, woraufhin Elena es zu gruselig wurde (wie im einem "Hitchcock") und sie weg rannte. Sie viel hin und plötzlich tauchte Stefan auf, sie fragte ob er sie verfolgen würde, was er allerdings verneinte. Als er ihr Blut sah war er plötzlich weg. Er tauchte jedoch 101VampireDiaries 007.jpg|Elena und Stefan werfen sich im Untericht immer wieder Blicke zu. 101VampireDiaries 008.jpg|Elena und Stefan treffen sich auf dem Friedhof. Vlcsnap-2012-05-29-13h41m24s132.png|Stefan und Elena tauchen im Mysic Grill auf Elena and Stefan 2.jpg|Elena und Stefan auf der Party Vlcsnap-2012-05-29-13h43m02s89.png|Elena und Stefan reden viel vor ihrer Haustür mit ihrem Tagebuch, was sie auf dem Friedhof verloren hatte, auf sie dachte er hätte es gelesen, aber er erzählte ihr, dass er selber Tagebuch schreibt und es auch nicht mögen würde, wenn jemand seins lesen würde. Sie gingen dann ins Mysic Grill wo sie auch auf Matt trafen und sich dann später mit Caroline und Bonnie unterhielten, viel über Stefan, denn Caroline quetschte ihn aus. Auch von dem Tod von Stefans Eltern erfuhren sie. Stefan sagte ihnen allerdings nichts von Damon, nur von Zac. Caroline lud ihn dann auf die "Party zum Schulbeginn" ein, wo er aber nur hingehen wollte, wenn auch Elena hingeht, was sie auch tat (mit Bonnies aufforderung). Auf der Party unterhielten sich die beiden dann, auch über den Tod von Elenas Eltern, er sagte ihr, dass sie nicht für immer Traurig sein wird. Caroline versuchte Stefan immer wieder zu beeindrucken, was aber nicht funktionierte und er sagte ihr auch, dass er nichts von ihr will. Stefan kam wieder zu Elena zurück, die sah aber dass Jeremy betrunken in den Wald ging und folgte ihm, sie sagte aber zu Stefan, dass er ihr nicht folgen soll. Als sich Jeremy, Elena, Tyler und andere Leute um die angegriffene Vicky versamelten ging Stefan weg. Am Abend kommt dann nochmal Stefan zu Elena und sie redeten die ganze Nacht, aber es gab keinen Kuss oder sonstiges in der Art. Als Elena in Die Nacht des Kometen aufwacht fühlt sich Elena besser als je zuvor und das liegt an Stefan, aber auch der fühlt sich besser, "lebendiger". Die beiden können es nicht erwarten sich wieder zu sehen. In der Schule können die beiden nicht dem Untericht folgen, sondern haben nur Augen für einander. Nach dem Untericht gibt Stefan Elena ein Buch. Matt und Elena Unterhalten sich und Matt spricht sie auf Stefan an, doch sie sagt ihm nur, dass er sie nichz verletzen will. Nach einem Gespräch mit Caroline und Bonnie entscheidet sich Elena das zu tun was sie sich für den Tag vorgenommen hat: Stefan sehen. Sie fährt zu Salvatore Pension und sucht Stefan, sie trifft aber nur auf dessen Bruder Damon. Sie Unterhalten sich und auch das Thema Katherine kommt zur ansprachte, dann taucht jedoch Stefan auf, der aber nicht so erfreut ist Damon und Elena zusammen zu sehen und Elena geht. Jedoch musste sie erstmal an Stefan vorbeikommen, der im weg wie versteinert steht und Damon anstarrt bis er ihr endlich platz macht. Elena geht und ist ein bisschen verwirrt, nicht nur wegen der Sache, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, dass Stefan nicht wirklich glücklich war sie zu sehen, sondern auch wegen Katherine, denn Damon hatte versucht ihr einzureden, dass Stefan 1x02 Elena und Stefan wachen auf.png|Elena und Stefan wachen beide glücklich auf. 1x02 Elena wacht auf.jpg|Ich werde ihn wieder sehen. 1x02 Stefan wacht auf.jpg|Ich werde sie wieder sehen. Stelena 102.jpg|Stefan gibt Elena ein Buch. Vampire-Diaries-1x02-HD-damon-and-elena-12746617-1280-720.jpg|Stefan kommt rein als sich Elena und Damon unterhalten. Tumblr m2ba8vPJFz1qbcy1to7 250.jpg|Elena sagt zu Stefan, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist. Elenas und Stefans erster Kuss.png|Elenas und Stefans erster Kuss. <3 immernoch ein gebrochenes Herz wegen Katherine hat. Später treffen sich Elena und Stefan auf dem "Die Nacht des Kometen Festival". Stefan entschludigt sich bei Elena für sein verhalten in der Salvatore Pension. Elena erzählt ihm, was Damon ihr über Katherine und ihm veraten hatte, dass sie ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte. Stefan sagt ihr, dass das alles schon sehr lange her ist und das er es verkraftet hatte. Bevor sie geht sagt sie ihm noch, dass das alles zu kompliziert ist, wegen den Familien und (angeblichen) Ex Problemen. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie sich getroffen haben, miteinander geredet haben und es einfach großartigwar. Doch dann hat sie die Realität eingeholt. Mit diesen Worten lässt sie ihn stehen. Nachdem Elena mit Jenna geredet hatte bemerkt sie, dass sie nur ein bisschen angst vor eine Beziehung hatte und fährt zur Salvatore Pension. Sie führt ihn nach draußen, weil man dort besser den Kometen sehen kann und dann erzäht sie ihm, dass sie eigendlich Tagebuch schreiben wollte, doch sie will ihm das, was sie schreiben wollte lieber persönöich sagen. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie schreiben wollte, dass es okay ist aufzugeben, kein Risiko einzugehen um kein Drama zu haben, es ist nicht die richtige Zeit dafür. Sie erzählt weiter, dass das keine Gründe sind, sondern ausreden, dass sie vor der Warheit weg rennt, und die Warheit ist, dass sie angst hat. Das wenn sie einmal einen Glücklichen Moment zulässt die Welt sie wieder runterziehen könnte und sie nicht wüsste, ob sie das überleben würde. Dann erzählt Stefan, was er schreiben würde und zwar fast genau das gleiche, was ihm Elena zuvor gesagt hatte. Er erzählt, dass er ein Mädchen getroffen hatte, dass sie gerdet hatten und das es großartig war, aber dass sie dann in die Realität zurück geholt wurden. In diese Realtät, danach folgt der erste Kuss. In MonsterkommtElena mit Bonnie vor der Schule an, die ihr rät es eher langsam angehen zu lassen, da sie ein schlechtes Gefühl gegenüber Stefan hat. Stefan kommt zu den beiden woraufhin Bonnie schnell verschwindet und Stefan merkt, dass Bonnie etwas gegen ihn hat. Elena schlägt desswegen ein essen vor mit ihm und Bonnie damit sie sich besser kennen lernen. Tyler bemerkt die beiden und will Matt eifersüchtig machen. Er will Elena beweisen, dass sie den falschen gewählt hat und wirft einen Football direkt in Stefans richtung, der jedoch mit dem Rücken zu ihm steht. In letzter Sekunde dreht sich Stefan um fängt den Ball und wirft ihn mit leichtigkeit und ziemlich hart zurück, sodass alle Schüler beeindruckt sind, inkluive Elena. Sie und Stefan unterhalten sich im Gang noch über Stefans wurf und Elena fragt ihm, ob er nicht dem Footballteam beitreten will. Stefan leht jedoch ab, da er das Gefühl hat, dass Tyler ihn nicht mag und es Matt immernoch schwer fällt. Elena sagt ihm, dass sie ihn noch nicht kennen und er für sie ein Mysteriöser Eigenbrödler ist und das er Freunde finden soll und in eine AG gehen soll, er kontert jedoch und erinnert sie daran, dass sie immer alleine auf dem Friedhof Tagebuch schreibt. Sie sagt, dass es eine viel lustigere Elena gibt und sie daran arbeitet ihn kennen zu lernen. Im Unterricht von Mr. Tanner versucht Elena nochmal Stefan zu übereden ins Footballteam zu treten, der sagt das er jeoch ein Eigenbrödler ist. Dann ruft Mr. Tanner der im Moment nach Daten fragt jedoch Elena auf und fragt sie nach Pearl Harper. Stefan antwortet für sie und sagt, dass er gut in Daten ist Mr. Tanner nennt sämtliche Daten, die Stefan alle richtig sagt und damit sogar Mr. Tanner schlägt. Der fühlt sich sichtlich überrumplet und die gesamte Klasse klatscht Beifall für Stefan. Elena ist beeindruckt und fragt ihn woher er 576886 368001336597657 1981394093 n.jpg|Stefan fängt Tylers Ball und beeindruckt damit auch Elena. Elena Stefan 1x03.jpg|Elena fragt ob Stefn ins Footballteam eintreten will. Elena-Gilbert-1x03-juilet1234-20245156-1280-720.jpg|Elena guckt Stefan beim Footballspielen zu. 103Monster (1).jpg|Stefan schenkt Elena eine Kette mit Eisenkraut um sie zu schützen. 331571_1258982523754_full.jpg|Stefan und Elena küssen sich. Vlcsnap-2012-05-29-14h08m05s21.png|Elena, Stefan und Bonnie beim Abendessen tumblr_lij4znbAqO1qedzelo1_500.png|Stefan tröstet und umarmt Elena nachdem Mr. Tanner umgebracht wurde. das alles weiß, er sagt das es vom Jahrelangen Kreuzworträtzel lösen kommt, welches ein Eigenbrödler-Ding ist. Elena und Bonnie unterhalten sich vor dem Chearleader-Training und Elena fragt sie ob sie zum Abendessen kommt, sie lenkt nachdem Elena sie überedet hat ein. Während die Mädchen beim Chearleading Training sind trainieren die Jungs Football und Stefan bewirbt sich. Elena sieht ihn und guckt ihm zu, sichtlich fröhlich. Am abend sitzen Bonnie und Stefan bei Elena zu Hause, als Stefan erfährt, dass Bonnies Vorfahren aus Salem kommen ist er sichtlich beeindruckt und die anfängliche Spannung lößt sich. Dann klingelt es an der Tür und Damon und Caroline stehen dahinter. Stefan sagt, dass Elena ihn nicht reinbeten soll, doch Elena weiß noch nichts von der ganzen Vampir geschichte und betet ihn ohne vorahnung rein. Was auch die ganze Zeit Damons Plan war. Als alle dann zusammen sitzen redet Caroline die ganze Zeit, doch es herrscht eine angespannte Stimmung, besonders als Caroline nicht gerade feinfühlig den Tod von Elenas Eltern zur sprache bringt. Damon sagt dann, dass er und Stefan auch ihre beiden Eltern verloren haben und sie auch Katherine verloren hatten, was dann nicht nur Elena sondern auch Stefan sehr unangenehm war und er ihn bat das Thema fallen zu lassen. Elena beschließt die Küche aufzuräumen und Damon kommt zu ihr. Sie reden über Katherine und Elena bemerkt, dass beide Brüder etwas mit ihr hatten, als sie ihn Fragt wer zuerst mit ihr zusammen war sagt er ihr nur, dass seine Antwort eine andere sein wird als Stefans. Stefan weiß, dass Damon gefährlich ist und will sie Schützen, also schenkt er Elena eine Halskette mit Eisenkraut, sie freut sich über das Geschenk, weiß aber nicht, dass es zu ihrem Schutz ist. Sie gibt ihn dafür einen Kuss. Am Abend verbrennt die Schule traditionell eine Footballspielerpuppe und als alle zusammen stehen werfen sich Stefan und Elena immer wieder blicke zu. Als Tyler und Jeremy kämpfen geht Stefan dazwischen und auch Elena ist dort, als Jeremy Tyler mit einer Flasche schlagen wollte geht Stefan dazwischen und ihn wird in die Hand geschnitten, Elena sieht es, aber da Stefans Wunde da er ein Vampir ist schnell wieder heielt streitet er ab, dass er getroffen wurde. Elena ist verwundert und wird mistrauisch, da sie es genau gesehen hatte. (Damon hatte versucht Elena zu küssen, die es jedoch abgewehrt hatte, Stefan und Matt haben sich befreundet und Damon hatte Tanner getötet.) Elena kann es nicht fassen, dass Tanner von einem "Tier" getötet wurde und ist immernoch geschockt, Stefan ist bei ihr, nimmt sie in den Arm und tröstet sie. Stefan sagt ihr, dass alles wieder gut wird. Damon mauipuliert in Das GründerfestStefans träume und lässt ihn träumen, dass er Elena tötet, da er jetzt ja reingebeten wurde. Stefan wird wütend und bewirft Damon mit einem Brieföffner. Stefan klingelt bei Elena. sie öffnet, zieht ihn rein und gibt ihn zur begrüßung einen Kuss. Die beiden gehen in ihr Zimmer und Küssen sich leidenschaflich auf ihrem Bett. Doch dann merkt Stefan, dass er beinahe die Kontrolle verliert und er spürt schon den Hunger. Nach Blut. Desswegen hört er auf. Er sagt zu ihr, dass alles okay ist und sie beschließen es ruhiger angehen zu lassen. Elena fragt Stefan, wie er denn in einem Smoking aussieht und fragt ihn ob er zu dem Stefan-Elena-1x04-stefan-and-elena-10612248-300-152.gif|Stefan klingelt an Elenas Tür. normal_112.jpg|Stefan und Elena küssen sich leidenschaftlich in ihrem Zimmer. Stefan-Elena-1x04-stefan-and-elena-10612253-300-152.gif|Elena und Stefan beschließen es langsamer angehen zu lassen. 104DasGründerfest1.jpg|Stefan und Elena kommen auf dem Grunderfest an. Gründerball gehe. Da verplappert er sich in dem er fragt, ob es das immernoch gebe. Elena istt zuerst verwundert, aber dann sagt Stefan, dass er sie gerne zu dem Gründergfest begleiten wolle. Während Stefan zu Hause bei Zac ist und sie sich einen Plan ausdenken um Damon zu stoppen machen sich Bonnie und Elena fertig für die Party. Elena merkt sofort, dass Bonnie etwas vor ihr geheim hält und fragt sie was es ist, sie erzählt ihr, dass Stefan und Damon beide etwas mit Katherine hatten, sie sich aber für Damon entschieden hatte. Bonnie hatte das von Caroline erfahren und erzäht ihr außerdem, dass Stefan daraufhin verlezt war und sehr wütend und manipulierte Katherine so, dass sie sich von Damon trennt. Elena sagt, dass sie galubt, dass es ein Teil der Geschichte sei, sie wurde jedoch unsicher. Elena und Stefan gingen zusammen zum Fest und wurden vom Bürgermeister Lockwood reingebeten. Sie sahen sich den Schmuck von Elenas Eltern an, darunter auch ihre Eheringe. Elena entdeckt die Liste mit den Gästen des ersten Gründerfestes. Sie entdeckt auf der Liste Stefan Salvatore und Damon Salvatore und wundert sich. Stefan denkt er ist aufgeflogen, aber da kommt Damon herein und sagt, dass es die ursprünglichen Salvatore Brüder waren. Caroline bittet Stefan mit ihm zu tanzen und Elena ist mit Damon alleine. Er entschludigt sich und sie sagt, dass sie nicht zwischen beiden stehen will und nicht in den Streit hineingeraten will. Staffel Vier thumb|leftGrowing Pains - Als Elena in ihrem Zimmer nach ihrem Tod mit Vampirblut in ihrem System aufwacht ist Stefan und auch Damon da. Elena ist verwirrt wieso sie immer noch lebt und nicht tod ist, Damon erklärt es ihr und Stefan hat ein total schlechtes Gewissen. Elena und Stefan entscheiden, dass sie kein Blut tinken soll, denn Bonnie hat vielleicht eine Lösung in der Elena nicht zum Vampir wird. Später sind die beiden in der Küche und Elena isst ein Sandwitch, es schmeckt ihr aber nicht, was Stefan weiß. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie an nichts anderes als an Blut denken kann und Stefan ist immer noch sauer auf sich, weil er Matt und nicht sie gerettet hat. Sie versichtert ihn, dass es die richtige entscheidung gewesen war. Elena geht dann in ihr Zimmer hoch, weil es dort dunkler ist, aber als sie wieder runter kommt sieht sie Stefan, der dort umzingelt ist von Deputies und Pastor Young. Dieser nimmt beide mit, Stefan sperrt er ein, Elena behält er bei sich um sie - ironischerweise - vor den Vampiren zu schützen. Als er merkt, dass sie kein Mench mehr ist sperrt er sie auch in die Scheune wo ganz viele Gefängnisszellen sind. Elena und Stefan haben eine Gefängnisszelle nebeneinander, können sich aber wegen einer thumb|Elena und Stefan auf dem DachWand nicht sehen. Elena stirbt fast, was Stefan rasend macht und einen Deptutie anschreit, der schießt ihn aber nur mit Holzkugeln ab. Elena und Stefan reden miteinander und Elena erzählt ihm wieso sie auf der Brücke war - weil sie sich für ihn entschieden hat. Er sagt ihr, dass er sie liebt und als sie ihm sagt, dass es scheiße ist, dass sie ihn nicht sehen kann sagt er, dass er lächelt. Stefan und Rebekah - die auch da und deren Liebesgeständnisse offendlichtlich gerührt hatte - heckten einen Plan aus um Elena Blut zu verschaffen. Sie töteten einen Deputie und Elena konnte endlich Blut trinken. In der Nacht sitzen Elena und Stefan auf dem Dach und unterhalten sich. Er gab ihr einen Tageslichtring, den Bonnie gemacht hatte und sie sagte ihm, dass sie jetzt für immer zusammen sein können. Wissenswertes *In den Büchern war es so, dass als Stefan merke, dass Elena so aussieht wie Katherine versuchter er abstand zu halten, sie versuchte hingegen alles um ihn für sich zu gewinnen. In den Serien wollte Stefan kennen lernen, im Gegensatz zu den Buch war es so, dass Stefan nur wollte, das sie von ihm weg geht damit er sie nicht verletzt. *In den Büchern und in der Serie versuchte Stefan Elena von seinem Charmanten Bruder Damon Salvatore fernzuhalten. *Julie Plec hat gesagt, dass am Anfang von der 4. Staffel Elena und Stefan wieder eine Beziehung werden, bis es Komlikationen geben wird, weil Damon Elena zuerst getroffen hatte. Unterschiede zu den Büchern *Als Stefano bemerkte, dass Elena so aussieht wie Katherine wollte er sich von ihr vernhalten, denn er war garnicht wegen ihr nach Mystic Falls gekommen. Doch Elena versuchte mit aller macht Stefan für sich zu gewinnen und schaffte es auch. In der Serie hingegen wollte Stefan Elena kennenlernen, trotz der Ähnlichkeit zu Katherine. *In dem Buch verloben sich Elena und Stefan, in der Serie nicht. Galerie Videogalerie Video:Stefan and elena their story Video:Vampire Diaries 3x22 The Departed - Stefan Kisses Elena "In case there is no later" Video:The Vampire Diaries 2x14 Stefan and Elena Lakehouse Scenes|Stefan und Elena beim Haus am See (Englisch) Video:Vampire Diaries 3x01 - Stefan Calls Elena|Stefan ruft Elena an (Englisch) Video:Stefan and elena make love|Stefan und Elena schlafen das erste mal miteinander (Englisch) Video:Vampire Diaries 2x02 Elena and Stefan Ferris Wheel|Elena und Stefan Riesenrad (Englisch) Video:Stefan, Elena and Damon Haunted Clip 13|Staffel 1 Folge 7 (Englisch) Video:The Vampire Diairies Stefan and Elena bed scene 02x06|Stefan und Elena 2x06 Bett Scene (Englisch) Video:The Vampire Diaries - Stefan ♥ Elena - My Skin|Elena und Stefan <3 Fotogalerie Staffel 1 101VampireDiaries 007.jpg|Elena und Stefan werfen sich im Untericht immer wieder Blicke zu. 101VampireDiaries 008.jpg|Elena und Stefan treffen sich auf dem Friedhof. Elena and Stefan 2.jpg|Elena und Stefan auf der Party 1x02 Elena und Stefan wachen auf.png|Elena und Stefan wachen beide glücklich auf. 1x02 Elena wacht auf.jpg|Ich werde ihn wieder sehen. 1x02 Stefan wacht auf.jpg|Ich werde sie wieder sehen. Stelena 102.jpg|Stefan gibt Elena ein Buch. Vampire-Diaries-1x02-HD-damon-and-elena-12746617-1280-720.jpg|Stefan kommt rein als ich Elena und Damon unterhalten. Tumblr m2ba8vPJFz1qbcy1to7 250.jpg|Elena sagt zu Stefan, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist. Elenas und Stefans erster Kuss.png|Elenas und Stefans erster Kuss. <3 576886 368001336597657 1981394093 n.jpg|Stefan fängt Tylers Ball und beeindruckt damit auch Elena. Elena Stefan 1x03.jpg|Elena fragt ob Stefn ins Footballteam eintreten will. Elena-Gilbert-1x03-juilet1234-20245156-1280-720.jpg|Elena guckt Stefan beim Footballspielen zu. Elena und Stefan.jpg|Elena freut sich Stefan zu shen. 103Monster (1).jpg|Stefan schenkt Elena eine Kette mit Eisenkraut um sie zu schützen. 331571 1258982523754 full.jpg|Stefan und Elena küssen sich. Tumblr lij4znbAqO1qedzelo1 500.png|Stefan tröstet und umarmt Elena nachdem Mr. Tanner umgebracht wurde. 54f_(1).jpg|Stefan tröstet Elena, nochdem Isobel verschwindet. 122.jpg|Elena und Stefan bei der Miss Mystic Falls Parade 1000px-110Turningpoint.jpg|Elena beweist ihm ihre Liebe. 1000px-116VampireDiaries0388.jpg|Stefan holt Elena für ihr Doppeldate ab. Scenesuds.jpg 4018036679 daea5463d7.jpg|Elena und Stefan beim Sexy Suds Car Wash Elena und Stefan 2.jpg|Stefan steht vor der Tür. Staffel 2 582092 388127774585013 471812541 n.jpg Staffel 4 Elena Stefan 4x01.jpg 246674 531796813503776 1561176769 n.jpg Kategorie:Romantische Beziehung Kategorie:Freundschaftliche Beziehung Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Paar Kategorie:Romantische Beziehung Kategorie:Freundschaftliche Beziehung Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Paar